When working with client-server applications, analyzing and understanding complete client-side and server-side code flows can be challenging and time-consuming. Full stack developers, QA personnel and other users who develop and test such applications may need to acquire a detailed understanding of the application's logic, such as methods utilized, databases accessed, third party servers called, etc. In some cases a developer or tester is required to manually review the code from client to server to understand each and every portion of the code that is relevant to her task. In some cases relevant code may be inaccessible.